icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Reinhard Divis
| birth_place = Vienna, Austria | draft = 261st overall | draft_year = 2000 | draft_team = St. Louis Blues | career_start = 1995 }} Reinhard Divis (born July 4, 1975 in Vienna, Austria) is a professional ice hockey goaltender who currently is a free agent after leaving Färjestads BK of the Swedish Elite League. Divis was the first Austrian ice hockey player to play in the National Hockey League, representing the St. Louis Blues in 28 games. Playing career His career began at VEU Feldkirch where he won the Austrian league five times in a row (1994–1998). In 1998 they also won in the finals of the European Hockey League. After VEU Feldkirch got into financial difficulties, Divis left the club and played in Leksands IF (Sweden) for two seasons. Divis was selected by the St. Louis Blues in the 2000 NHL Entry Draft as the 261st overall pick, and in 2001 he moved to the United States. In his first season Divis played mostly with the Worcester Ice Cats in the AHL. However, he also served as the backup goalie for St. Louis on a few occasions. He played in one game for 25 minutes, allowing no goals on four shots. In the 2002–03 season Divis played in two games with St. Louis (both victories), allowing one goal on 34 shots. During the 2003–04 season, Divis saw action in 13 games, posting a record of 4–4–2 and a goals against average of 2.77. He also played 18 minutes in one playoff game, stopping all eight shots he faced. In the 2004–05 season, Divis played for VSV EC in Carinthia (Austria) because of the NHL lockout. However, he played in only 29 games as a result of a shoulder injury, which also prevented him from playing in the IIHF world championship in 2005. VSV EC booked the fourth place in this season. In the goalkeeper's statistics Divis landed on the third rank with 91.96% of held shots in 29 matches. In the 2005–06 season Divis again served as a backup goalie for the Blues, though he also saw some time with the Peoria Rivermen in the AHL. He played in 12 games for St. Louis, posting a record of 0–5–1, with a 4.67 goals against average. After the 2005–06 season, Divis decided to return to Austria and signed a two-year contract with Red Bulls Salzburg. Divis also played in the Olympic games in Nagano in 1998 and in Salt Lake City in 2002 for the Austrian national team, and played with the national team in several A world championships starting in 1996. In 2008, Divis signed a two-year contract with Swedish Färjestad. The contract was ended after just one year after an agreement between Färjestad and Divis. Personal Divis is married and has two children, Dominic and Nicole. Career statistics External links * * Category:Born in 1975 Category:Austrian hockey players Category:Färjestads BK player Category:Klagenfurter AC player Category:Leksands IF player Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Austria Category:Peoria Rivermen player Category:St. Louis Blues draft picks Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Worcester IceCats player Category:VEU Feldkirch player Category:1998 Olympian Category:2002 Olympian Category:EC Red Bull Salzburg player Category:Villacher SV player